Confliction
by Shobot
Summary: Kagome is a cop whos training to be a detective, but so far she stuck with the really questionable jobs, but things start to look up for her when the new guy in town happens to be part of a new case...or rather and old case.
1. Back Again!

**OK. You know I think I'm getting ok at this. Clearly not great but ok. So anyways I've not put any of my stories up on fanfic lately though I wrote them like litterly months ago.A. hey I'm lazy. Leave me be! B. pc has been fucked up C. was on holiday for 5 weeks-lol Ah well hope you think this story is ok. I had real trouble with the title so it might end up changing! **

Disclaimer-Don't own Inu-yasha But I own you guys mwahmwahmwah. Well ok so I don't but...sob...one day I might. hehe

_'thinking'_ "speech"

* * *

Clearly in Denial 

Chapter One - Back again!

"Well it's good that your back but there won't be any trouble this time" the man paused fully aware of what the man in question was capable of. "Will there?"

"No, I shouldn't think so. This is what you might call...a vacation". The man who had replied leaned forward his back leaving the leather interior of the car and smiled to himself noting the other mans nervousness.

The driver of the car sighed while scratching his head. Perhaps his associates were wrong.

After a couple of minutes the black car came to a stop in front of a large old building.

"The library, huh! I didn't think I'd have found Him here. I guess things have changed."

As the door opened the young man stepped out of the car.

"Well it has been awhile sir." The younger man raised an eyebrow at the formality _'I guess that's something ill have to get used to again'_

The two men continued and walked up the many steps to the library.

It was a grand building, very old. The main hall was fairly empty except for the main reception like area. To the right and left there were openings that led to separate parts of the library and behind the reception area there was a large staircase leading to the higher levels of the library. It was truly an exquisite library not that it had always been a...library. The two men took to the stairs. The first floor of the library was full or rows of shelves except for the two balcony like areas to the left and right, both areas looked down onto the ground floor.

"This place has changed...a little" joked the younger man.

"How so?" a fairly tall man replied dressed in black trousers and a purple shirt.

"Well for one thing...you're here. I never thought you were a book man, oh wait let me guess they have a decent erotic section?" questioned the first man, smirking.

"You always think so little of me don't you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at his old friend, "Well it's either that or the librarians hot" Inuyasha left it there as he noticed the sly smile cross Miroku's face. "Knew it".

"What?" Miroku replied "If you saw her you wouldn't blame me!"

The two friends laughed at each other noticing how the other hadn't changed much.

"I'll go get my keys and we can leave" said Miroku as he left through 2 large brown doors.

_'What does he expect me to do?'_ Inuyasha thought with a sigh and decided to go for a wander, Miroku could find him. Walking over to the nearest balcony area he peered over the railings. Below he could see more rows of books then a small sitting area with leather seats that were currently occupied by what appeared to be a reading group of some sort. Despite the distance down he could hear them perfectly; his hearing was something that made him different from...normal people. He yawned as he realised it was poetry _'what kind of people organise poetry reading groups, that's just stupid!'_ he looked at the individuals; they were all the same... _'Smart asses'_ he thought. Looking at the table he noticed all there coffees. _'Dull too it seems, all getting the same and...Red?'_ he paused when he noticed the large red drink sitting at the centre of all the boring coffees. A small delicate hand reached out and picked up the red drink taking a small sip before returning it to the table. It was only then he noticed the woman in the group his eyes wandered up her legs, which were crossed, past her short grey skirt and white shapeless shirt which although it was loose she had left some of the top buttons undone showing just the right amount of cleavage, his gaze continued to travel to her face which was hidden behind large black glasses and numerous strands of brown messy hair, but most of her brown hair was in a bun. It was strange, to most people on first glance she would have looked like another boring member of the poetry society but to him she was something else. Some of the things he noticed just suggested she wasn't what she appeared...she was truly fascinating, and if she was hot now, probably more so without the old grey suit like thing she had on and baggy shirt. It was then that Inuyasha noticed just how far he was leaning over the railing, "Shit".

"Whoa there" exclaimed Miroku as he managed to help his friend regain his balance. "That's a little bit desperate, huh", he laughed as Inuyasha searched for an excuse "It was simply curiosity".

Miroku smiled and replied "Sure, let's go"

* * *

"Nature is brief in its speech. Thus a tempest does not last a whole morning. Nor does a rainstorm last a whole day. What is it that causes the wind and the rain? It is Heaven and Earth..." The reader continued to drone on as the young woman sat bored out of her mind. '_Geez some fun this is, not only do I have to listen to this shit but this outfit is sooo uncomfortable. God does that guy even know what poetry is?'_ She reached out for her raspberry frappicino. _'Whatever the case I am not changing my favourite drink just so these guys think I am more like them. I don't know why but it feels as though someone is watching me.'_ The young lady looked around cautiously until she heard someone curse; it seemed to come from above. She looked up to see the owner of the library with some guy she had never seen before. She wondered who he was, it looked as though he was wearing a dark suit but that's not what stood out, he had amazing silver hair, very unique. _'Who is he?'_

"Don't you agree Miss Reknawami?"

The girl turned round and smiled "oh yes, completely".

She wanted to laugh at the stupid man, he still hadn't realised that the name she gave him was simply I'm a wanker backwards.

"Next week we'll be going over some 18th century poetry in this book, here is your copy Miss Reknawami".

She was handed the book and she smiled trying to ignore the way he stared at her chest _'stupid perve, like fuck I'll be coming back next week'_ She stood,

"Well thank you for a..."she searched for a word, "invigorating time"

She tried not to shudder as she noticed the way his eyes grew hungry as they roamed over her body. She said her goodbyes to the other readers and then left to go to the back of the library that lead to various halls, small rooms and the bathrooms as she was about to enter the ladies she was grabbed from behind and pushed into one of the small spare rooms. She went to scream but found it impossible for her mouth was being covered by someone's hand, it didn't take a genius to realise who, it was part of her job to know and for this particular job she was left to act like a 'normal' weak female in this situation. The man attempted to kiss her and spoke to her his voice sickeningly smooth yet demanding,

"STOP moving so much you stupid whore! You can't fool me I know why you were at the reading" he licked the side of her face and she screwed up her face _'this is so fucking gross!'_ She squirmed and gave a pathetic attempt at moving away as his hand travelled up her skirt once more she tried shouting for someone but again the man covered her mouth his eyes still hungry as one of his hands moved to undo his trousers it was at that point that she had had enough and brought her knee up hard and fast leaving the man doubling over in pain. It wasn't long before someone burst in the door and the man was surrounded by cops. He swore continuously and glared at the young woman.

"You should know rape is a crime asshole and we know what you did to Claire and the others"

"FUCK YOU BITCH" he shouted after her as he was dragged out of the door.

She sighed; sometimes she really hated her job.

"Detective Higurashi, you ok?"

She looked up to see one of her officers, Hojo.

"Yes I'm fine, just sick of these jobs and lack of female staff, at least if there was more female cops then I wouldn't be stuck doing this!"

"I know it must be hard but you've helped a lot of innocent woman today, you should be proud."

She turned to Hojo noticing he was holding her long black jacket, "Its raining I thought you'd need it"

Kagome smiled "Thanks, you know what I think I might walk."

"You sure" replied Hojo.

Kagome simply nodded and left the room. It wasn't long until she left the library, pulled on her long jacket and ran out into the rain enjoying the feel of it hitting her back she turned a corner and threw the poetry book in a nearby bin _'see ya'_.

* * *

**Ah finally its done, so tell me what ya'll think—ok I was in Texas waaayy too long.**


	2. Some Basic Explanations

OMG DON'T HATE ME. Lol yes I know it's been ages but u can't begin to imagine how busy and stressed I've been. I have exams and shit coming up and I'm absolutely petrified. Ah well I thought id be nice and update lol though I imagine ill have very few readers now lol. Well on with the show. Oh yea it's also a bit short because of time I promise the next chapter will be long! Lol

Thanks to Kagome M.K, HellKeeper, iamellaNOT, binab86 and inu-chanluver. Reviews really put a smile on my face.

Oh and to answer Hellkeeper, yes there are pairings lol. I'm a strict believer in inu/kag lol. There will also be some Mir/san as well. Oh and if there's anyone you want me to include then just say so. Lol –gd time to warn u guys I 'lol' a lot.

Disclaimer- I own nothing...not even my underwear.

* * *

**  
Chapter 2 – Some Basic Explanations**

It was a wet day and two young men currently sat beside the window of a small and quiet café. It was surprisingly quiet despite how well the men knew each other but it had been sometime since there last meeting.

"Geez I can't stand the silence Inu! You going to tell me what you've been doing for the last 4 years!" exclaimed Miroku.

Inuyasha had been his best friend since high school and when he left without so much as a word it had greatly worried him. The first time his friend had made contact was 2 years ago through a phone call, it had all been very cryptic at the time but he had come to a basic understanding. However he wanted to know everything that had happened and more specifically what had made his friend leave in the first place. In all honesty he had some suspicions but he pushed them to the back of his mind. He would not believe such ideas.

"Hmm nothing much" replied Inuyasha while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He already knew of course that Miroku would never accept that. He glanced at his friend. He had not changed. His short black hair was still tied at the back; his blue eyes still had a mischievous glint to them though currently they were somewhat angry. He could understand that though.

Miroku sighed. Same old Inuyasha. He'd always been fairly care free.

"Oh very funny. So I guess you've been sitting in a hotel room ordering takeout the whole time while watching day time TV."

Inuyasha smiled, "Well you know my love for takeout"

"I take it you're not going to tell me then. I thought you trusted me. Well at least tell me why you came back" asked Miroku, he needed some answers at least.

"You know I trust you man, you've always been my best friend. You were more of a brother than Sesshoumaru could ever be, but then again that's not difficult he always was a bastard. It's just complicated Miroku. I can tell you that I gave up running away. I'm back now and that's all that matters."

Miroku looked up at his friend. 'I suppose that's acceptable, I can't force him to tell me, but still, I can't help but be curious'

"Alright then. Are you here to stay? Will you be going home or do I have to put up with you lounging on my couch?" Miroku asked cheekily.

Inuyasha smirked before replying, "Ill stay a while at least and I think you know that if I go home Sesshoumaru will find out I'm back. So your spare room it is!"

"You know Sesshoumaru will find out your back soon enough. And who said you'd get the spare room, I said couch. For all you know I might have some more important guests. To be specific Female guests!" Miroku declared.

Inuyasha looked at his friend sceptically before stating, "As I said, ill use the spare room" He smirked dodging the wrapper that was aimed for his head.

The 2 Friends finished of there drinks and left the small café, quite content, well mostly.

Inuyasha's stomach was in knots. 'I'm back. I'm really here. Why the fuck did I come back? Hmm that's obvious. Why ask myself such ridiculous questions' He sighed. 'Hello again' he thought.

* * *

"I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair. I'm gonna wash that maoohohh" Kagome squealed as she slipped on the soap in her shower. One reason she loved baths, she didn't slip on the soap. She cringed; it was probably for the best. Her singing was probably disturbing her neighbours. She sighed, she hated getting up so early but then again she had no choice, she was paid to get up and go to work. She flinched as she noticed the bruises on her arms. She hadn't realised how hard she had been grabbed the day before. 'Yay another perk of the job' she thought sarcastically whilst scrubbing at the rest of her skin. She hated being involved, no used, in some of he undercover missions, mainly the ones that included rapists and abusers. She was sick of it. Sure the people got arrested but Kagome couldn't understand why she was always made to be the bait. It was utterly degrading. As her skin began to turn red she turned of the water and carefully got out of the shower grabbing a nearby towel and set about getting ready for another 'fun-filled' day.

At exactly eight am Kagome Higurashi arrived at the rather grim building known as hell to the employees and the police station to everyone else. Kagome was a special case. She had trained a cop however shed also done a lot of detective work which she loved. But at the end of the day she couldn't help but feel somewhat unfulfilled. As if something was missing. She ignored her thoughts not liking the direction they were heading. As she entered what she considered her office she sat down ready to look over some papers which would start and end what she assumed would be an eventful day….HA. She laughed to herself, eventful, what a joke. All she could expect from the day was several hours of paperwork, the occasional appearance of her co worker Hojo, the break for lunch which usually consisted of a frapicino and a doughnut. She laughed to herself yes it was true she was a cop turning detective who loved her doughnuts. Anyways after lunch she would return to her desk back to her paperwork and then at six return home though it wasn't always six. Six was lucky. It just happened to be one of those unlucky days.

By the time Kagome arrived home it was well after 10 and her head was throbbing. She had made two arrests that evening plus covered lots of paperwork. As she pushed open her front door, extra hard because it was jammed, she switched on the hall light and hung up her coat, yawning. She walked slowly down the short hall, walking into the wall several times due to her sleepy state. Tonight she would go without dinner. Like following a routine Kagome entered her lonely bedroom and removed her plain white fitted shirt and her boring black trousers, they were ok for work though. It wasn't long until she was in her light blue pj's and in her bathroom brushing her teeth. As she glanced in the mirror she smiled solemnly at her reflection, 'hello again' she thought absently thinking about her regular routine.

* * *

****

Well there you go. Sorry its short but I don't have much time at the moment. It's just enough to keep u guys interested…or so I hope. lol. Again I promise next chap will be longer but with all the shit that's going on it could be awhile. Oh yea if you see any mistakes do tell me plz. I've looked over it briefly but there might still be some mistakes. Well byes! 


	3. Big Bad Breakthrough

**Hohoho, boy have I got me some inspiration so before you throw things at me think about that. To be perfectly honest I wasn't sure where this fic should have gone. I didn't really have a plot lol but now I have a fabby idea. Well hopefully you'll all like it. Oh and check out my latest fanfic Awakening. It's Beyblade but has nothing to do with the spinning tops all I really use is the characters which I describe anyways so try it and tell me what you think. You'll get quicker updates that way! Lol oh anyone know the characters actual last names, except Kagome of course? Be a help if u did.)THANKYOU MY REVIWERS THO FEW YOU ARE. lol**

**DiScLaImEr – I don't own squat. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi not some horny & imaginative teen i.e. me! Lol**

**As usual, '**_THIS IS THINKING LOL'_

_FLASHBACKS are also italics but without the ''''_

_

* * *

_

Clearly in Denial

Chapter Three – Big Bad Breakthrough 

"SHIT, FUCK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" screamed the pissed off cop. Kagome was a fairly agreeable person, but not when she had had a lack of sleep and was awoken early by traffic works. She scrambled out of bed franticly and ran to her window shoving it open to give the workers bellow what for!

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted angrily.

"What does it look like lady?" one of them replied passively.

"Were working on re paving the road"

"I wasn't made aware of this!" Kagome called back.

"Not our problem"

Before ducking back in her window Kagome glared angrily at the men then slammed her window shut.

"Fucking waking me up in the…" The young woman yawned loudly and went to turn on her mobile. "Well I'm awake now" she mumbled angrily.

Leaving the mobile on her desk she went to make her bed throwing random pillows on it for décor. She was a cop, she had to keep some things feminine especially when a majority of her co-workers were male. Shuffling into her bathroom she went about her morning routine then went to sit in her living room. She paused for a moment. She got up early as it was but due to the interruption of her sleep she was awake earlier than usual and found herself with nothing to do.

'_This is…different'_ she thought absently.

Making her mind up Kagome smiled and decided she needed a change. So without a moment's hesitation she got up grabbing what she'd need for the day then grabbed her jacket and left her house being sure to forcefully pull her door closed due to the jam. Something she'd need to get fixed.

Leaving the building the air was somewhat fresh and Kagome walked casually down the street not sure where she was heading but the idea of food was very appealing.

After another couple of blocks she reached a small pleasant looking café that had just opened. The outside was a deep shade of turquoise which was carried into the interior along with shades of orange and red. The place had a warmth about it and she smiled at the thought. Within moments she was greeted by a woman with long deep brown hair and friendly brown eyes.

"What would you like?"

"Oh, sorry. I've never been here before what do you serve?"

"Oh that's ok. I really should get a big blackboard or something for the place." The woman paused, "hmm and menus"

Kagome looked at the woman quizzically.

"Sorry I just opened the place a couple of weeks ago. New City, New business, its all very…" she paused as if searching for a word.

"New" Kagome suggested.

The woman laughed, "Yes, new. I haven't had the time to organise a proper menu, sorry I'm going on" the woman apologised a smile still gracing her face.

"It's quite alright. I remember when I first moved here. Took awhile to get everything sorted and my bearings. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Sango Yamamoto." The girl smiled whilst going to the counter and coming back with a piece of paper, "Ok we have lots of types of coffee, fruit juices, muffins, bagels, croissants, doughnuts, spo…" Before she could continue Kagome had haltered her.

"I'll have a Doughnut and orange juice please"

Sango laughed, "A favourite I take it"

"More like a bad habit" Kagome replied.

"I'll be right back" with that the girl left Kagome sitting looking out the window, taking in the city. It was surprising the amount of people up at twenty past seven. Getting on with there life's. She noticed a couple of business men standing on the corner of the street briefcases in hand discussing with much fervour what she guessed was business plans.

'_Too involved with work'_

Her eyes drifted to a man jogging, fairly tall, and tanned.

'_Not ba..'_ Just at that moment he passed some teenage girls his own eyes drifted to their asses. _'Fuck that, perve'_

The next men to pass the window where either too old, too young, too worrisome.

'I'm not overly picky am I?'

"Checking out the lack of talent I assume?"

Kagome jumped slightly in surprise to see Sango had returned with her order.

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you" she said in apology.

"Oh no, I just hadn't realised I said that aloud" Kagome answered somewhat embarrassed.

Sango smiled, "Don't worry, I do that as well. And believe me I doubt it's because you're picky. Guys are just well…not that great. The chances of coming by one that's not a total pervert, obsessed with work, geek and plain loser is slim to none.

Kagome giggled slightly at that, she had only just met this woman and she had made Kagome laugh more in 10 minutes than she had in a long time.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she saw her doughnut and ate it eagerly leaving Sango to stand there in a state of strange fascination.

"Perhaps that's more of an obsession than a habit" the girl suggested causing Kagome to laugh.

"Yea I can agree with that. Makes up for lack of man or sex in that case"

"Oh, well I must confess my man is my chocolate caramels" Sango smiled in delight, "Damn I gotta go buy some now"

The two young women laughed.

"You know I haven't laughed this much since I got here" Sango said truthfully.

"I know that feeling" countered Kagome.

"How long have you been living here?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked up a smile on her own face, "Oh its gotta be, 4 years now" She laughed along with Sango.

"Girl, that's a long time not to laugh"

"Believe me, I know."

Kagome absently glanced down at her watch, "Shit I've got to go"

Sango looked down for a moment before brightening up, "Hey do me a favour then"

Kagome looked at the girl curiously.

"Your breakfast is on me if you show me about the city some time, if it's not too much of a hassle that is"

Kagome smiled, "Of course not" Kagome reached into her bag and handed Sango her card with her details. "Call me anytime, I know this city like the back of my hand" she said.

Sango smiled, "Makes life easier when you know where you're going. I'll see you something Kagome, Bye"

"Bye Sango"

Kagome left the café feeling in a better mood than she had in a long time. She had few friends mainly because work always got in the way and she just hadn't found the opportunity to make any.

'_God that's pathetic I've been here around 4 years and I have what…no one',_ she thought sadly. 'Well I'm not going to let that put me down she decided defiantly.

"Oh" she exclaimed in surprise having bumped into something. She waited patiently to hit the ground and when she didn't she looked up into questioning eyes. She had to blink a few times to make sure what she was seeing was real. She was looking up into the most amazing amber eyes she had ever seen, come to think of it the only amber eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry I guess I…"

"Have we met?" questioned the man helping Kagome get her balance.

"Um, no. I don't believe we have" _'I would have remembered you'_

"Sorry you just seem familiar" he replied. His voice was deep and somewhat entrancing. Kagome had to force herself to reply and say something intelligible, "Oh, well"

Again she was cut of as the handsome man said a quick, "Good day" and left leaving Kagome standing in a confused state. _'Hmm this is turning out to be an okay day'_ she thought, a pleasant smile upon her pink lips.

* * *

Inu-yasha was running down the street at some ungodly time in the morning. He had some things he wanted to sort out before his brother knew he was back in town. It had been 4 years but he still knew the city well. When he noticed he was nearing the tall dark building which consisted of different offices and small company's he slowed down till he was walking. He had to admit, he had missed the city. It was so alive with sound and movement.

'Huh' He reached out to catch whoever had bumped into him.

The woman he had caught had jet black hair and was dressed in dull but smart clothing. He could swear he had seen her before.

"I'm so sorry I guess I…" she started but he wasn't interested.

"Have we met?" he asked her whilst helping her stand. He knew he didn't have the best manners but he didn't really care.

"Um, no. I don't believe we have"

"Sorry you just seem familiar", _'Damn I swear I know her from somewhere.'_ His thoughts echoed his frustration and without another moment he said a quick good day ignoring whatever the young woman had said.

Continuing on his way he arrived at the doors of the building though still troubled by his thoughts on the woman.

'_Great now I won't be able to forget about her till I figure out where I've seen her'_

Entering the building he approached the old lift however decided the stairs would be safer, he had never trusted that lift before so why start now. He smirked, things really hadn't changed the walls were a dark rotting brown and the stairs were creaky though definitely safer than the lift. It seemed in the four years he had been gone the only thing to change was the condition, by that it got worse. Strolling casually up to the green door on the third floor he chapped the door and waited.

'_This should be fun'_

"…Yes?" a voice asked hesitantly.

Without waiting any longer Inuyasha pushed open the door enthusiastically, "Why hello Jasper"

"I…Inu…SHIT!" exclaimed a rather short man with greasy brown hair that reached just above his shoulders. He was dressed in a rather scruffy looking brown suit and wore a pair of spectacles which currently sat upon his nose. The man scrambled over books and other various objects running for the door at the back of the room. His speed was nothing compared to that of Inuyasha's and so within seconds he had pinned the small nervous man to the wall beside the door.

"Well that wasn't a nice way to greet an old friend now was it?" he growled. He knew perfectly well how to scare the man.

"U...h..well…you see." The man was failing to come up with excuses, "You surprised me…yea I didn't know you were back" he said nodding earnestly.

The silver haired man didn't look impressed still he dropped the man to the ground while muttering, "Sure."

"Look I just need some information"

"Inuyasha I don't do that anymore. You can't believe the trouble I got into with Kouga and his men after last time"

Inuyasha shuddered at the mention of that name, _'crap, I forgot about him'_

"This is important Jasper. Just a few records and I'll be gone."

"What makes you think I still have any? I told you I don't do that kind of thing anymore"

Raising an eyebrow led to the shabby man sighing. "You always knew me too well"

"It wasn't that, you've always been obvious" replied Inuyasha smirking.

"Follow me" The small man led him to a corner of the large old room. There was books and newspaper clipping everywhere along with bookcases and file cabinets. "Who is it you're looking for?"

"That's my business" answered Inuyasha gruffly.

The older man paused for a second, "You know your taking on a lot. This drawer here should have what you need" after saying what he needed to he tottered of.

The cold metal of the drawer and Jaspers words only increased Inuyasha's awareness of what he was starting. It was a reminder of what was to come but he didn't care, he had thought about it and now was the time to act but first he had to find out as much as he could on the one person who had destroyed his world.

After about ten more minutes of searching he bagged some records and files that looked to be of use returning to the desk Jasper had previously been at.

"There's something you're going to need but…whatever happens you didn't get it from me" picking up a black envelope he handed it over.

Inuyasha looked at it curiously. _'Didn't get it from me, how cliché' _

"Thanks" Inuyasha replied truthfully heading for the door.

"Just don't be coming back"

"Yea yea"

Stepping out onto the street Inuyasha felt a cold yet refreshing breeze, before making his way back to Mirkou's he whispered a promise of retribution.

"I'll never be free, not till I put you through hell…Naraku"

* * *

**  
Ok so good? Bad? Do tell. Was going to make this chapter longer but I'm oh so sleepy. So R + R and there will be mucho luvin! Lol**


	4. Feeling Way To Damn Good

**You know what, Writers block is an absolute bitch! I mean I've been busy as well but hey I feel a need to write despite me and some mates having some awesome ideas. I felt maybe it was time to update this fic as I know I don't need to build up a huge big plot. There is a plot but you know, u have to wait and see how it develops….duh! haha. Em yes so anyways here's chapter 4.**

**DiScLaImEr –Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't know why u need to know that I would imagine it's pretty obvious by now…ah well!**

**-**

Clearly in Denial

Chapter 4 – Feeling Way to Damn Good

-

The week for Kagome had gone by fairly quickly. Despite work it had been a good week. She had met up with Sango on Sunday and showed her the city. It had been strange to see Sango excitement over little things such as the subway, or the ridiculous amount of cabs. The city was really Kagome's work when she thought about it. Looking over it, protecting it. She found it hard to enjoy it anymore yet with this woman she had just met she had found herself really enjoying herself. Sango had become Kagome's first real friend in along time and that thought alone made her that much happier.

'_Now to get a decent lay'_ she thought whilst flicking through papers, signing what needed to be signed and glancing over cases to be handed out.

"Higurashi!"

"What?" she jumped in surprise leaning forward from her desk and peering out from all the piled up paper work.

"Oh, Hojo, sorry I was daydreaming"

"Are you sure, I called your name several times. Are you feeling well? Perhaps you should take the rest of the day of…"

"I'm quite well I assure you"

"What's this, someone not well?" a gruff voice called out.

"Its Higurashi sir"

"Hojo! I'm fine" Kagome spoke firmly she didn't want her boss calling her weak or something. He was somewhat sexist.

"Higurashi huh!"

The head of the department was a fairly tall man who was pretty plain looking. He was in his late forties and had dull brown hair which was always sticking up at the side. Kagome often wondered if he had ever brushed it, at least once in his life. She had always felt an urge to flatten it down whenever she saw him, it was that annoying. Either that or perhaps her life really was so dull that she found herself annoyed at such trivial things. He was the only man in the department who had a moustache, perhaps an authority thing, and he had a clear bear belly that was restrained by a plain leather belt, always.

"Don't tell me it's getting too much for you. Well we don't want you injuring yourself, paper cuts and such"

Kagome flinched, great here we go '_women, the weaker sex_' she thought in annoyance.

"Boss, I'm quite all right. I was just…"

Whilst she struggled with an excuse other than daydreaming on the job she noticed Hojo's concerned eyes.

'_Geez he has no bloody reason to be like that. There's nothing bloomin wrong with me_!'

"Well I suppose you have had more work lately and after your good work with last weeks case why don't you take the rest of the day of"

Now that was a surprise!

"What!" Kagome looked up at the head with wide eyes. She had not expected that at all! She was sure she was stuttering. _'What happened to women are incompetent and need to be challenged so they may compete with men!'_ she questioned herself mentally imitating her bosses voice.

"Are you sure, I mean I really do feel..."

"Yes yes! Hojo here can do some of that paper work cant you boy!"

Up until that point Hojo seemed to have been quite content however he just smiled and answered agreeably.

"Ah well that's sorted" The man walked over to Kagome's desk picking up a pile of untouched papers handing them to Hojo and walking out the office.

Kagome smiled to herself when she noticed her fellow officer struggling with the large pile of papers.

"Well I hope you feel better tomorrow Higurashi"

"I'm sure I will Hojo" Kagome replied smiling, she had recovered from her sock and was bounding out the door. This opportunity was very rare and she planned to take advantage of it.

-

The jingle of bells alerted Sango to her next customer. She smiled brightly when she found it was her new friend.

"Kagome shouldn't you be at work!"

"I should" Kagome laughed mischievously "But I'm not, I'm ill apparently"

"You are?" Sango answered confused though smiling.

When she had first met the girl there had been sadness in her but since they had met she had been smiling whenever she had the chance. Sango nodded to herself absently, she was happy here. Her business was doing well despite it only being open for 3 weeks or so and she hadn't been lost once. That was a good sign.

"I got of and I didn't have to do a thing. I'm going to enjoy this!"

"By spending your time here?"

"Sure"

"You are a strange one Kagome"

"I try"

Kagome reached over the counter spotting a large tray of freshly made doughnuts.

"Hey!" Sango lightly slapped her friend's hand. "If you want those you're going to have to help me. I'm the only staff today!"

"I get of work to do more work...geeee" Kagome laughed walking around the counter to beside Sango, "Then again it's a fair deal"

Within moments Kagome had used the staff room to pull of her jacket and badge leaving her in pinstripe pants and a plain white shirt.

"Where do you want me Sango?" she asked moving to the café section where Sango stood smiling with an apron in her hands.

"Come on I customised them myself, see this little logo" Sango grinned pointing proudly to the little design on the front beside the name of the café. The apron itself was a deep red with a hint of purple.

"Cute Sango really" replied Kagome laughing as she let Sango put on the apron.

Grinning wildly Kagome stood her hands clasped, "I have to say" she said in a loud dramatic voice, "This is one of the happiest days in my life. To be accepted as a genuine Café Moto worker. I just want to thank my mother and my father and my little annoying brother." She bowed wiping pretend tears from her eyes as Sango giggled.

"Bravo!" Sango cheered.

"Ahem!"

The two girls spun round red faced to greet their customer.

-

"I think…I'm pooooped!"

"I knoooow" groaned Sango as she rested her head on the till.

"I didn't know it would get so busy! And painful!"

Sango looked towards the raven haired girl confused. "Painful?"

"God yea. All those people, Buying my Doughnuts!" she sighed dramatically

"Ah I see, well you have to admit those guys that came in earlier were pretty hot"

Kagome laughed hysterically remembering, "I kept missing their order I was too busy staring, "Oh I'm sorry, could you repeat that" she spoke in a dumb tone a large goofy smile upon her lips.

"Then again that guy...oh yes…Emanuel was something huh!"

The two girls laughed.

"Oh my god I can't believe him. He was hot but what a sad git!

Kagome stood tall ready to imitate, she took Sango's hands and put on a comic and deep voice, "Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice how stunningly beautiful you are" Sango broke out into a fit of laughter while trying to play along putting on a gormless look. "Please if you would allow me, Emanuel" Kagome punched her chest proudly, "I shall take you away! On my big white stallion and we shall ride into the sunset and have a big family. Now away!"

"OH YES YES EMANUEL. We must but no. what would my family say" Sango shouted playfully thankful the café was currently empty.

"They will love me my darling for I am EMANUEL"

"Does Emanuel do coffee?" a deep voice asked playfully.

Kagome jumped for what seemed the millionth time that day and gasped.

"That bell really doesn't worry" Sango mumbled a smile on her lips.

Kagome struggled to say anything. It was Him! Again! Those eyes were such stunning amber and they looked at her playfully, clearly he heard her big scene.

"Uh...we uh...ye..."

"Yes we have coffee sir" Sango answered for her friend.

Inuyasha looked at the two girls behind the counter. The one who had answered him was taller than the other and she had long deep brown hair that was tied into a neat ponytail. Her browns eyes were full of amusement. The other, he did recognise. He had bumped into her the other week. Her ebony hair was tied into a messy bun and she seemed terribly embarrassed.

"Well I'll just have a simple cup of coffee then"

"Opposed to a…" Kagome asked.

"One where I have to make a million choices. Like Starbucks"

"Ah yes" Kagome muttered turning to check on the pastries and such though it was pointless.

"That's one coffee sir, will that be all?"

"Yes thanks."

After handing over his money he went to sit down by the window pulling out a folder and sitting back in one of the sofa seats. Sango grinned sending a knowing look to Kagome.

"What? Can I have my doughnut now?"

"Sure Kagome"

Smiling she lifted the clear lid her eyes brightening as she reached for the one doughnut left, '_sprinkles yum'_

"What are you like?" Sango muttered while wiping down the counter top.

"What do you mean?" she said despite her mouthful of doughnut.

"Geez you must hang around guys to much"

"Yep just not the right ones!"

Leaning closer Sango whispered, "What about that one" casually pointing to the man who had just entered and had her friend blushing.

Kagome's blush returned and she poked Sango in the side. "Don't be stupid"

"How am I!" She said laughing whilst serving another customer.

'_This is New York, a city, a big city…no HUGE, what are the chances of seeing him again?'_ Kagome thought absently leaning on her hand on the counter. She tried desperately not to stare at him but he was…something else all right. _'Tall, well built from what she could see. That long silver, almost white hair. Did he dye it…that is a tad strange but still he suits it. And those eyes, there...'_

Sango noticed her friends glazed over eyes and realised it wasn't over the doughnuts. She walked over to her silently and mimicked her expression. She found it amusing that Kagome was talking aloud but seemed completely unaware.

"…Amazing" Sango uttered laughing at her friends surprised look.

"Talking aloud?"

"yep"

"Great"

"I imagine you were also thinking. I wonder what he looks like without that shirt on"

Sango giggled at Kagome's shocked face, "Am I right then"

"No!" declared Kagome, "However that is a good point" she added smiling at her friend.

-

Inuyasha smiled to himself. He had enjoyed making the girl uncomfortable.

He had to admit though there was something about her. He kept thinking he had seen her previously, before she had bumped into him that is. There was just something about her and she wouldn't leave his mind. He was very much aware of the girls' appreciative glances but he didn't mind. If only he could remember where this 'Emanuel' was from. He thought with a grin.

"It's raining! Man look at it come down!" Kagome uttered. She noticed the silver haired male look up and out the window and she frowned. Had he heard her? She hadn't been that loud.

Just then the bells jingled wildly as the door opened and another male entered the café. He looked around absently before dumping his jacket beside the male beside the window. He smiled pleasantly and Sango couldn't help but smile herself.

"AHA!" Kagome shouted from behind her causing her to gasp in surprise.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh come on. I saw that look. You want some to!" she laughed, "He's no bad I'll give you that"

It was now Sango turn to blush, "Kagome!" her mouth then turned upwards into a somewhat malicious look. "Perhaps you should go see if he wants something?"

"Well then" Kagome picked up a notepad, "I figured you would have wanted to serve him. Oh well." She turned her back to her friend before she stopped. It was only then she had noticed who he had sat beside.

"Oh har har Sango soo smart"

"Not really you were just soo unaware" she said with a playful grin pushing Kagome out from behind the counter laughing at her friend's uneasiness. "You should have worn a mini" she whispered humorously.

Kagome walked stiffly to the table.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" she asked as pleasantly as she could whilst cursing her friend.

"Oh well I have to say there are a lot of things I want" the man smiled at her. His dark black hair slightly wet and hanging over his eyes which appeared to be blue. Kagome was a little unsure what he meant but she had some idea.

"Miroku, cut it out. Cant you take a break from being a lecher for one day" the other man mumbled.

Kagome smirked, _'this could be interesting'_

"Oh that's ok!"

"See Inuyasha she doesn't mind at all. A lot of women find me quite charming actually"

'_So that's his name'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha just looked at the girl curiously, _'What is she thinking? Perhaps she is just dumb'_

"Oh yea my friend over there loves lechers though I've never been sure why. She said she thought you were hot you know. She must be drawn to your type" Kagome spoke trying to keep the smile from her face. She was trying to sound simple and probably pulling it off. She was desperately trying to ignore the one called Inuyasha though.

"Oh really" Miroku muttered a knowing grin on his face.

"It's not wise to put ideas in his head you know"

She couldn't avoid it. She could feel those glowing amber eyes on her. She looked at his though briefly. Just to acknowledge him, she didn't want to appear rude.

"Ideas?" She asked stupidly.

'What's taking so long' Sango thought to herself. She was beginning to dread what Kagome was saying. Her eyes nervously looked to the table and sofas where the two men where along with her waitress for the day.

"Oh yea she would like that" Kagome replied enthusiastically to Miroku laughing madly inside. _'Sango might actually get something out of this'_

Sango continued to clear one of the tables and return to the front counter when she noticed the man who had just entered approach her.

'Oh my God what is he doing?' her mind was a nervous wreck by the time he reached her and she tried to look as though she didn't see him until it was unbearably obvious he was there and she had seen him.

"Um, how can I help you?" she asked whilst nervously glancing back to her friend.

'_Oh your sooo getting it!'_

_-_

"You're either scheming something or the worst cupid I've ever seen"

Looking down Kagome noticed she was being spoken to.

"Um. Neither actually"

"And whys that? Wouldn't suit the diaper and arrows"

The dark haired girls widened, _'Just what am I suppose to say to him. I don't know him. I'm not used to this but I guess it is my fault'_

"I'm not sure anyone can pull that look of"

"hmm"

His voice was deep and held a hint of roughness. She found herself at a loss of what to say to the man in front of her.

-

"Oh I was wondering how I could help you"

"Excuse me?" Sango asked clearly baffled.

"You know you're a very beautiful women and the fact you appreciate a fine man such as myself shows you have sense"

Sango mouth dropped slightly, _'what the fuck?'_

Kagome laughed to herself. He was really playing up to the lecher title. She listened intently waiting to see her friend's reaction. She was clearly embarrassed.

Just then a man who had been sitting further back in the café got up in a rush heading for the door speaking animatedly on his mobile. His face was bright red and he seemed incredibly pissed and in no mood to stop pushing past Kagome roughly knocking her down.

"AH! HEY ASSHOLE, MANNERS!" she shouted in frustration ignorant to what she had landed on.

"That's service" came the sarcastic comment. It was quiet but she could hear it loud and clear. Kagome struggled to move as she turned her head and was face to face with the man who had been occupying most of her thoughts. There was a smirk on his face as he looked at her flushed one. His mouth wasn't far from her own and she understood why she had heard him so well.

"And what service!"

The two on the couch gasped in surprise, they had not been aware of there company.  
Miroku laughed. "Comfortable? Your friends quite the spitfire!"

"Really?" Kagome asked trying to cover her embarrassment as she tried to remove herself from Inuyasha's lap.

"Watch were you put your hands" though his voice was gruff it still amused him to see the waitress squirm finally pushing herself up.

Inuyasha looked to his friend not surprised to see a red mark across his face.

"Did you really expect anything else?" he asked.

"Well she was certainly something. Besides I like a challenge."

Inuyasha shook his head, "You will never change"

Kagome looked nervously from the two. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea'_

Turning she went back to her friend to see the damage.

Sango was positively steaming. "WHAT A COMPLETE AND UTTER PERVE" she ground out angrily. Her eyes found Kagome's and her expression didn't change despite Kagome's weak smile.

"It was just a joke…you know haha"

"A…joke. So you knew he was a dirty shit!"

"Um…no!" Kagome squealed before rushing through the back running from her angered friend, "Seriously it wasn't serious!"

"See what you've done now?"

"What ah come on female friends like to chase each other all the time. It's completely normal"

"What are you on? Bay watch? Maybe in your mind its normal."

"I can't help if they want to fight over me" The dark haired hair man leaned back in his seat a lopsided grin on his face.

Inuyasha could only laugh, is friend was…well blind. He had to be either that or just plain stupid.

-

"Kagome" Sango laughed, "He's the real deal"

"Wait you mean you actually liked that guy?" Kagome asked din complete shock.

"Hell no. I meant He's the real live Emanuel."

The two girls laughed in the back room.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Nah. It's been a while since I slapped somewhat. It was pretty amusing. But seriously, are there no decent guys out there?"

"Probably not"

"Hmm really? So you seemed pretty comfortable. Who's the hunk?"

"SANGO!" Kagome shouted blushing. "I was pushed ok! That's all. Besides as far as I could tell he was pretty arrogant"

"Least he wasn't a lecher" she smiled coyly. "You do like him though?"

Kagome paused. She wasn't sure. As silly as it was she was just more curious than anything else.

"I don't know anything about him Sango. He could be a raving lunatic for all I know. Or a crook or worse, a cop."

"You're such a detective Kagome" Sango stated laughing. "Why don't you ask him? Sometimes in life we have to make the first move it's as simple as that"

The girls were soon alerted to the bell at the till.

"Customer" Sango sighed.

-

"So Inuyasha what's on your mind?"

He would never tell his friend the truth. The lecher would only take something he said and make it worse anyway. But that girl, She was starting to plague him and it was somewhat disruptive. He was here for one thing. Revenge. Getting involved with some girl was something he couldn't afford to do.

"Just this file I got from Jasper"

"God he must have freaked when he saw you. Bless the old man!"

Inuyasha smirked to himself before his face turned cold. "He's good for something I guess." He muttered holding up a plain brown envelope.

"What's that then?" Miroku asked curiously accepting it and taking a look"

"All the information on the project started 12 years ago"

"But…I thought that only started 5 years ago. You mean it had been running all that time?"

"Yes. It still is Miroku"

Miroku coughed the surprise evident in his expression, "You can't be serious"

Inuyasha's eyed his friend, "Deadly. I imagine you know what I'm planning to do now"

"Yes" Miroku sighed ruffling his hair. "I…I understand why you want to do this Inu but…these guys there…different. They will kill you"

"What little faith dear friend. You know I've learned from previous mistakes I Know what I have to do now" his friend radiated confidence in his tone but he had always been that way. It did nothing to calm Miroku. He also knew that when his friend made a choice there was no going back.

"Well old friend" he declared stretching, "You know I'm here if you need anything"

"I was counting on that. Besides you still owe me2

"Wha? I don't recall"

"Oh come on think Russia, 7 years ago"

Miroku took on a thoughtful stance before he laughed wickedly, "ah yes but what fun we did have"

"We!" Inuyasha sighed, there was no changing him.

"Whatever I've got to go anyways, I'll catch you later."

Inuyasha stood picking up his jacket heading for the door; he could feel her eyes on him again. It was a little annoying to say the least, turning his head he looked directly at the girl he had learned was called Kagome and licked his lips laughing to himself when she ducked behind the counter. He left quite amused.

'_OH MY FUCKING GOD!'_

"Kagome? What are you doing down there?" Sango asked quizzically.

"Oh uh…Nothing."

Sango smirked, "Sure" before leaning down so she could look her friend in the eye.

"You know I mentioned to that Miroku guy your name…just in case he or his FRIEND might like it"

Sango giggled as she dogged her friend's hand.

"You didn't!"

"Haha, opps. Was I not suppose to"

"Oh great. There goes a wonderfully embarrassing day"

-

**Yea yea it's been a while I realise that but I tried. Enjoy even though it's a majourly lame chapter. Just some things I had to get out of the way. Em yea I have to say I liked EMANUEL hahahaha. I do stupid things like that all the time, some day someone's totally gonna laugh in my face when I try an impression. Lol. **


	5. What to Believe

**Ok chapter five I typed ages ago but clearly had never gotten round to posting it which I apologise for so I posted that and have started on chapter 6. This is purely because of writers block which is my worst enemy and then I read over it and found myself laughing to take the edge of I'm continuing. My main fic right now is called fallen and although its under bey blade its nothing to do with spinning tops or any of that crap. It's a good plot and deep storyline so please have a read u don't need to know anything about bey blade, I promise. But since it's a story I'm very involved in I'm adding to this one as it's a little more light hearted.**

Clearly in Denial

Chapter 5 - What to believe 

-----------

When Monday morning drew near Kagome sighed. The weeks were passing so quickly and suffice to say she hadn't seen the strange man again.

'Not that I'm surprised I mean what are the chances, really. Don't know why I'm even thinking about it. Its daft. Pointless. Oh my god I'm going to be a cat women'

Her head fell against her desk in complete despair though she smiled absently. 'all I need is a personal ad. It'll say Need man to satisfy woman's hunger…is cop.' She laughed 'Oh yea I can imagine getting lots of replies there'

Her mobile buzzed signalling a text message and she answered instantly smiling as Sango's name appeared on the dull screen.

'**Sooo bored. Hws wrk, gd cop or bad cop Kags?emanuel was in asking for u.lol'**

She smiled to herself shaking her head as her fingers moved swiftly over the buttons to reply.

'**Oh jst contemplatin personal ads for sex life.unfor gd cop hun.giv him my number.lol'**

She wasn't surprised when the response was instant. Sango was one of those technology people who seemed to know everything and was very fast with phones and computers. It was surprising to Kagome when Sango was a café owner and not doing something in a more technical field.

'**lol.think u need a bad boy, bring out bad cop in u.I wudnt giv ur no even if u were serious'**

She smiled absently before closing another case which of course involved paperwork. She had been working her hands to the bones and had taken in some kid who believed he was superhuman earlier that day. She sighed in memory. There was so many screwed up people in the city. The kid had been part of an on going case linked with murders in the city and she had been working on it for a few weeks. In reality she had found him by accident but found nonetheless and thankfully he was now behind bars. There was no doubt that he had been behind the killings. Court was still part of the process though and that thought caused her to bump her head against her desk again. Courts made her paranoid. Sure she was aiming to be a detective but didn't mean she had to like every aspect of her profession.

"Mrs Higurashi"

Her head flew up from her desk to see her bosses assistant standing in front of her desk.

"Its Miss" she muttered as she stood up.

"The boss wants to see you…Miss"

She didn't wait as she left her small office to go down the corridor. Her bosses office was at the end of the grey hall and she always felt a little nervous walking down it as if she had done something wrong. A reminder of high school she thought absently of her head teachers office she had been sent to perhaps once or twice in her life as a teenager.

She knocked the door adjusting her shirt out of habit before she heard his voice beckoning her to enter the cold room. She shuddered before he nodded his head.

"Heating is screwed up" he murmured.

"Sit down Miss Higurashi"

She did as she was told.

"I've been looking over your records for a while now and your work is…impressive. Your what being a good detective is all about and I admire you for that"

Her face was surprised maybe she had misjudged the man.

"For a women I cant help but be stunned"

'or not' she mentally kicked herself.

He laughed briefly at her expression, "Ah don't take offence missus. I have never said that to another female cop. Your truly an asset here. That's why I've decided to put you on this next case" he frowned a little as if he was having an inner debate over his actions.

Kagome sat up in her chair all ears.

"You must know this is big Higurashi and extremely confidential. I can not stress that enough. It has been a huge decision involving you in this."

"Indeed it has Miss Higurashi"

The new voice caused Kagome to jump slightly as she turned in her seat to see a man enter the room and take the other brown leather seat adjacent to her own.

"This is Mr"

"Just call me Renkotsu" The man appeared to be in his late twenties but already had no hair his tone was cold and he seemed a stoic business man of sorts. Kagome shivered and she was sure it wasn't the cold room that caused her to do so. Her boss seemed a little put of at being interrupted but he dared not speak up about it.

"This is something that affects the lives of everyone on this earth"

If not for the unpleasant atmosphere this man brought with him and the fact she was being trusted with something big apparently, Kagome would have outwardly laughed. She felt the man was being over dramatic even though she didn't know quite what he was speaking of.

"I'm listening" she answered trying to convey her confidence as a cop despite her slight worry.

Her boss sighed before looking up, "From now on Kagome you are a full detective. You will receive a raise and such but this is your first case and one I will be involved with"

She frowned this was not exactly how she expected to get her promotion with such an ominous feeling. She didn't know why but her whole life she had had these feelings and senses. Right now they were not positive. "Thank you sir" she answered hesitantly. A case with the boss meant they would be working together of sorts. Her boss the big guy as her fellow co-workers would put it. Why her?

"You are the top in the whole state Miss Higurashi despite your age which is indeed surprising" it was the other man who spoke now and she couldn't help but find him quite rude.

"However your miko abilities have worked to your advantage"

She coughed and looked at the strange man brushing strands of black hair from her face. "Sorry what?"

He smirked at her in a cold manner. "Yes I suppose you will need greater explanation of what your getting yourself into. As I was saying full confidentiality is expected, if this gets out it could cause an epidemic of fear and misunderstanding. And we wouldn't want that would we" he leaned forward slightly as if to intimidate her and for the first time in her life she had to admit it was working. She was however in no mood for all the mysteriousness brought on by this man.

"I fully understand sir however before you go on I don't think it would be asking to much if I knew whom you worked for exactly?"

Leaning back into the chair he cracked his knuckles absently before replying. "I work for a chain within the fbi it is unknown to the public of course and most in the governments workings also. Miss Higurashi this world is full of more then mere humans and simple animals and we deal with those and there delinquent actions."

Kagome eyes widening momentarily before she leaned forward and almost whispered, "you mean like…aliens. From outer space"

Her boss coughed and she sat back instantly.

Renkotsu openly laughed at her which caused her to frown. "I've heard that one before. No aliens do not exist. This is no mulder and scully."

Again she felt the need to laugh as though this man had an interest in sci fi television shows.

"I am aware you were brought up at an old shrine in Japan Miss. Your grandfather was the head of that shrine"

She nodded cautiously. It was normal for people to do background checks when working with someone but it didn't make her feel any less invaded.

"You will then be aware of all the folklore involved with such places."

"You mean demons, gods and the like. Wait you said miko abilities" she raised her brow in confusion.

"Yes I did. That is what you are whether you have been aware or not. For whenever there are youkai or demons as they can be called there will be miko's."

This time she did laugh, quite openly. "Yea okay, is this some practical joke as part of my promotion. Had a feeling it was going a bit strangely. Oh it's a good one, unusual." at the stoic expression that was unchanging she turned to her boss whose appearance was solemn and her laughing died down.

"Ok let me get this straight your trying to say that there are youkai that really have abilities, powers and are immortal and I also have strange holy powers"

"Yes" the man smirked again, "Though there is not as many as there once were there is enough to at times cause problems. Problems which my station is to look out for and destroy."

"Ok. Go on"

"Are you sure you are ready" he asked absently while flicking of something that offended his overly expensive black suit.

"Well I don't think anyone can really be ready for that but please go on"

"We have been following some of the more powerful youkai and noticed that two have recently disappeared as though they never existed. This is something we can obviously not ignore along with this the amount of youki energy in this city alone has doubled recently along with murders and crimes"

Kagome found herself frowning again. That part was making a freaky kinda sense. It was true crime in the city had been increasing. Her latest case had been proof of that. Her thought process haltered momentarily. The boy had claimed he was superhuman. Was he perhaps one of these youkai. She paused 'I'm going insane'.

"If your wondering about your last case the boy has been taken into our custody. His act is a link we cannot ignore."

"But he has court next week you cant just take him" she replied raising her voice in irritation at the unjust action.

"That is no problem for us. I told you Kagome Higurashi we work for a higher power"

'there he goes again using my name in that creepy manner'

"We have recently found a possible hanyou in the city who was involved in youkai activity five years ago. He has been gone for five years and we want someone to watch him and report any strange behaviour. He is a possible liability to our latest investigations and "

"Wait let me get this straight you want me to…what baby-sit this guy.. Hanyou…which is a?

"Half demon." the man almost growled at her, "Believe me miss this is no babysitting job, nor something to be taken lightly. Hanyou's are not considered trustworthy. We don't know what they can do or how much control they have. Five years ago twenty men died and there families vanished. That's a lot of people Miss. Although there was no evidence to suggest it was this hanyou something was going down with him and we want to know what! Who he's involved with, why he's back and why the youki energy in this city specifically is fluxuating!"

That indeed had shut her up, "Who is this hanyou then?"

The man stood abruptly before removing a package which also contained some files he handed them to her with a sneer.

"This will explain the last five years along with any other information. I will be in contact with you."

He paused before leaving the room as though he had an afterthought, "You better not fuck this up" his manner was gruff and he left the room instantly.

Kagome was angry to say the least, how dare he speak to her in such a manner. She sighed and leaned pack in the chair passing the packing from either hand before looking up to her boss. Almost surprised he was still there. "You knew all that?"

"My brother was looking into a linking case five years ago" he sighed and scratched his head, again Kagome noticed the stray hair permanently stuck up and she had to control her hand from patting it down.

"I only know so much though. I'll be involved but with all the other cases in this precinct."

"And the youkai thing…"

"Yes I knew, before I became the 'big-guy' as you and the boys like to put it I got messed up in a case out of my league which involved some…youkai. That's pretty much how I came to learn of the truth. But Kagome please be watchful with this information and with this case, be careful."

"Yes sir." She nodded briefly and left the office not sure what to believe anymore. She left for the cells quickly to find the one at the end empty. Where the 'superhuman kid' had been. She clenched her fists in anger before turning to the cop at the entrance.

"David's why is cell 4-d empty?"

"Miss Higurashi? It's been empty for bout a week now." he replied in confusion.

"What? No I put who you deemed 'psycho superman' in this morning."

"Higurashi? I assure you it's been empty"

"Higurashi!"

She spun round to find Renkotsu who had been leaving he grabbed her arm and none to gently and pulled her round the corner. She didn't like being alone with this man the shivers she got were not pleasant at all.

"What's going on! How come he doesn't even recognise what was there!" she demanded. She was currently pushed against the wall and had no escape from the much taller and cold man, his grip had not loosened.

"I told you we work for a higher power. People cant know about what else roams the earth"

He spoke expressively. As if everything was huge and worldly. Though she supposed this whole demon thing was. Still, she had her doubts, it was just to much to believe.

She turned to leave pushing him from her however he caught her arm again and pulled her so her back was against his front. She struggled in annoyance aware his face was probably still expressionless. He pulled her two arms behind her before bringing his mouth close to her ear. His voice was smooth yet is caused her to tremble in both disgust and fear. "Kagome have you ever been aware there's something else. Something you should be doing. Have you ever felt things you couldn't explain. Done things you couldn't explain. Embrace that. Use it"

Before she could question him he was gone. She found herself gripping the folder still in her hands before it slipped from her fingers. She stood for a moment trying to get to grips with what had passed before kneeling down to pick up the files. She pulled them into a small pile before her fingers brushed a plain white bit of paper. Her head tilted while her raven hair fell in front of her face and she turned the paper over and gasped. It was a picture. Of the man that had caught her, the man in the café. Inuyasha.


End file.
